1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices in general, and more particularly to an electronic device having a rotating hinge unit for connecting a display chassis to a main body chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as laptop personal computers (PCs), include a hinge unit configured to couple a main body chassis to a display chassis. The hinge unit is capable of being turned around a vertical axis and being rotated around a horizontal axis.